Mai, la cazavampiros
by AnGeLuZ
Summary: Cada generación tiene una elegida... Y en Fuka no es la excepción, la nueva caza vampiros llegó a la ciudad para deshacerse del mal


_**Mai, la caza vampiros**_

**1.- ¡Bienvenida a Fu****ka!**

- …pero madre, no creo que sea necesario este cambio tan drástico – La pelirroja estaba algo intimidada ante el edificio que tenía delante

- Te vas a quedar aquí! Quieras o no, después de haber incendiado tu otro colegio….

- Fue un accidente!!!

- Si, claro…

- Papá…

- Lo siento Mai… lo cierto es que también

- Estas acabando con nuestro matrimonio!

- ¿Qué?

- Será mejor que te quedes aquí, es por tu bien…

Los dos sabían que era mejor así y subieron al auto, y dejaron a la chica con sus maletas en la entrada del Fuka Gakuen, un internado. Probablemente iba a estar ahí toda su vida, o al menos le dio esa impresión.

- Demonios… y ahora para donde voy? Será lo mejor buscar ayuda.

- Cuidado!! Patineta suelta!

- Eh? Ay! *golpe*

- Estas bien?

Un muchacho de cabello rubio con las raíces cafés le tendió la mano…

- Perdónalo ¿si? Es medio menso y aún no sabe manejar bien la tecnología actual

- Hey!!

- No hay problema – Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie – Soy Mai Tokiha… y soy nueva hehe

- Mucho gusto, soy Aoi Senou y el menso es Yuuichi Tate, sabíamos que hoy iba a llegar una nueva estudiante, a pesar de ser un colegio grande, las noticias se saben rápido.

- Ya veo… me podrían ayudar un poco… ¿si no es mucha molestia?

- Claro, como no ayudar a una chica… como tu – Tate dijo esto mirando hacia la parte más predominante de Mai y con mirada de pervertido

- Pervertido! *golpe*

- Au! Oye… pegas más duro que los jugadores de futbol americano de la escuela

- Baboso!

- Nos vemos luego Tate! – Le dijo Aoi a su amigo que aún se sobaba el brazo

- Discúlpalo por favor… no tiene malas intenciones

- No hay problema… al rato se me pasa

Las chicas recorrieron mayor parte del campus, pero no todo porque Aoi le dijo a Mai que probablemente alguien del consejo estudiantil iría por ella a su habitación más tarde para darle el Tour y demás explicaciones. Al final llegaron a su habitación, estaba vacía.

- Bueno… me tengo que ir Mai – chan, un gusto conocerte… solo que ya no recogimos tus libros, tienes que ir a la biblioteca, ahí te los van a dar, es en el edificio más grande, junto a la cafetería.

- OK, muchas gracias.

Mai, acomodó sus cosas y más tarde bajó a la biblioteca, la cual estaba vacía y aparentemente no estaba la persona encargada de esto.

- ¿Hola?

De repente, casi le da un infarto porque apareció una mujer joven y con apariencia descuidada y le dejo caer su paquete de libros en las manos.

- Hola! También te va a hacer falta este otro

Puso encima de todos un libro viejo encuadernado en cuero que rezaba el título "Guía de caza vampiros"

- Oh no! Debe ser una broma, no aquí también!

- P-pero Mai! No debes negar tu destino, cada cierto tiempo "nace…"

- "… la elegida que debe luchar contra las fuerzas del mal y blah blah…"

- Hey… es un oficio honroso!

- Yo no quiero esto! Quiero ser normal! Una adolescente normal!

- Pero, no puedes darle la espalda a tu destino! Al mundo!

- Pues si puedo, mírame como lo hago, y a todo esto, ¿Quién demonios eres tu?

- Ah… que desconsiderada… me llamo Midori Sugiura y soy tu nueva vigilante

- No necesito "nueva vigilante", oficialmente no voy a seguir con esto…

- Entonces que estas haciendo aquí? Esta es la tierra maldita de Fuuka, la boca del infierno!

- No sé! Mis padres me mandaron aquí!

- Las coincidencias no existen Mai - chan

- Da igual… yo NO quiero ser caza vampiros y punto.

- Espera Mai – chan!

La pelirroja salió furiosa de la biblioteca, y choco con…

- Fíjate por donde vas!

- Eh… lo siento mucho

- Como te atreves a hablarle así a Reito – sama! – Dijo uno de los del grupito de Reito, un chico bajito con el cabello blanco

- Silencio Nagi… es la nueva chica, tal vez ella no sabe quien es quien manda aquí, no sabe quien es la única diva aquí.

- ¿Ein? – Mai se quedó boquiabierta y con los ojos muy abiertos

- Ahora, quítate de mi camino…

- ¿Que acaba de pasar aquí? Esta escuela es extraña…

- Y lo que te falta!

- ¿Quien dijo eso?

- No deberías dar a conocer tus pensamientos en voz alta, es peligroso…

- Tate! No me espantes así

- Lo siento je, es que me pareció gracioso. Oye Mai, ¿por que no nos acompañas a un club nocturno muy popular aquí? Tal vez sea divertido no lo crees? Como bienvenida al colegio.

- Claro, ¿por que no?

- Entonces ya esta, nos vemos en el Otome HiME, ¿sale? Aoi estará ahí también.

- OK, gracias Tate

El día transcurrió sin mucha novedad… los del comité de estudiantes aún no se habían puesto en contacto con ella, y pudo averiguar la dirección del club a donde fue invitada. Era bastante popular entre los estudiantes y no quedaba lejos, aunque si había que apañárselas con los del comité.

Cuando llegó ahí ya estaban sus nuevos amigos, hablaron un poco más, pero no se podía con tanto ruido y gente, así que Mai prefirió ir a bailar, pero sorpresa, ahí estaba Reito.

- ¿Por qué es tan pesado Aoi – chan?

- Es que es muy popular, rico y pedante…

- Pero es un sueño *suspiro*

- *shock* ¿Tate…?

- Déjalo Mai… media escuela quiere con Reito de todos modos

- Pero es un pesado… y ahí viene… vámonos vamos, hay que perdernos en la multitud…

- Oh, a donde vas Mai – san? Tratas de evitarme acaso…?

- N-no como crees haha

- Ah bueno… de todos modos solo vine a decirte que tu ropa es fea y pasada de moda, como tus amigos de cliché de comedia adolescente

- Oi! Que te pasa!

- No eres bienvenida

- Saben algo? Olvide apagarle… a mi microondas, ya me voy

Mai salió del lugar ofendida… pero ya estaba muy oscuro y siguió caminando hasta un lugar demasiado solitario

- Wow, la cazadora esta aquí hay que darle la bienvenida… - Era un grupo de 4 vampiros… y ella estaba desarmada

- Demonios! Dejé mis estacas en casa…

No había empacado nada… y las únicas estacas que recordaba era unas que vio en la biblioteca

- Es mi fin, rayos

Intento defenderse pero era muchos, y no iba a poder aplacarlos a punta de patadas, hasta que llegó alguien y estacó a dos por la espalda y quitó a los demás de un jalón… Era una chica de cabello oscuro con una gabardina negra y belleza inexplicable….

-¿Quién eres?

Justo cuando el último vampiro quedó reducido a cenizas.

- Mi nombre es…

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Parodia a una de mis series favoritas de tv xD Si les gusta lo continuo... Review pls -__-

Esta historia no es ShizNats xD o puede que haya pero no seran la pareja principal... Y claro no es 100% lo mismo a BtVS xD Ya tiene como dos meses que la subi aqui al y ya hasta iba a expirar el documento, así que creo que es hora de publicarla, prometo actualizar los demás fics.


End file.
